Serenity
by Cullen Angels
Summary: "I let you go for a walk in the woods and you somehow manage to get kidnapped? See if I'll ever let you out on your own again.".."She wasn't kidnapped! Saved! I saved her!".."Keep talking and no one will be able to save you, Godzilla."


**FYI: We have changed the name of the story from _The Beginning or The End_? to _Serenity_.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns it all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan Volturi<strong>

Have you ever wished you were free from the rules of your parents? Free from you parents hold? Do you sometimes feel like they put you on this leash that is so tight you can't breathe?

Do you ever feel like running away?

Well that's how I feel, all the time. I feel like I'm in a prison in my own home. I hate it here. I just want to be free. My father, Aro, he's another story. He never listens to me. He literally controls my life.

Like I said before he has me on the short leash and I feel trapped and alone. When I try to negotiate the rules he's made for me he gets upset and starts these long lectures about how ungrateful I am and how I never appreciate anything he does for me.

I know that hate is a pretty strong word to use, but that is how I feel whenever I think of my father. He claims he loves me and that all he wants is for me to be happy but I have a pretty hard time believing that my happiness is important to him.

He keeps me confined in this hell hole he calls home. To top it all off I have to share this place with my two uncles. Marcus and Caius. They're not as bad as my father but they are as over protective as vampire uncles can get.

Oh did I forget to mention? My father and uncles are vampires. Freaky huh?

I just wish that I could make my own decisions for once.

Speaking of my decisions. My dad has me on a strict diet and I'm only allowed to drink human blood. I've tried to find other resources but I have no idea what else I can substitute it with. I wouldn't mind not drinking human blood. I'd be perfectly content not drinking it. I'm nearly ninety-eight years old and I think that I have good self control.

Although I'm ashamed about it I only drink human blood when I necessarily have to. I can go pretty long without it but I get weak. When I get too weak I can barely function and I'm not left with a choice.

I don't hunt down just anyone. I hunt men who've done wrong; rapists, murderers. In some sick way it makes me feel slightly better but not all the way. I'm still a monster.

My father thinks that I'm a disgrace and I'm not a true vampire. He says that to prove I'm loyal to my new 'life' I must willingly drink the blood of a human.

I've been sitting here in my room for the past few days trying to plot a plan without getting caught by my dad's guard. I have to be extra careful. Nothing goes unnoticed by them and if I'm lucky my plan will.

If you're asking why I'm plotting a plan…

I'm running away. I've come to terms that I can't take this anymore. I need to get away from here and the sooner I do it the better.

I know it's crazy to even think about wanting to run away but obviously I'm old enough to be on my own. I'm ninety-seven years old.

I've been avoiding my family because I know that if I face them they'll probably know what's going on. I have a problem where I show my emotions. I can't really lie when I'm around them.

Anyway, I've pretty much got down the basics of my plan. I'm planning to leave tomorrow at noon and catch a plane to a random place. The first plane out of there is the one I'll be boarding. The only reason why I choose the day is because that's when my dad is mostly busy. That's when he gets his meal. The Volterra tourists.

I'm going to jump out of one of the back windows and run east (that's the direction of the closest airport.) It will take me only one to two minutes to get there. I've stashed a suitcase of clothes about two miles from the airport in a hollow tree. I did it a few days ago when my dad went to take care of some business for a couple of hours. No one knew I was gone.

I have exactly six hours until its time for me to go. I won't miss Volterra. That is one thing I am sure of. This is the one place that has scarred me for life and I can't ever see myself coming back to stay. I'll miss my uncles and my father but my father won't miss me that was for sure.

I sigh as I sit on my bed. I never thought that this would be my life. I never thought that I would have to run away to be truly happy.

I passed the rest of the time making sure that I had everything I wanted. Bit by bit I had gotten rid of things I didn't need anymore like the fancy clothes Aro would get me. They were only for me to impress others with my wealth which was something I didn't care about. I just kept the essentials and my mother's gold locket. I felt a pang in my heart and breathed slowly. I had only one picture of my mother's face and I looked exactly like her. While memories were faint and hard to come by, I knew I loved her. I missed her everyday, and the tears I could never cry pressed against my eyes. If I had only been there when the fire started, maybe I could have- I stopped myself from thinking those thoughts they never got me anywhere but feeling more guilt. I regained my composure, and went over the things I needed once again before I could depart.

When I was sure every one was gone I snuck out of my room and crept down the long hall to the back quarters. I snuck out the back gate and out into the gardens. I ran down the path past the family 'cemetery' and ran out the rot iron gate into the forest.

As soon as I got far enough I began to run.

When I got to the airport, I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I had taken a deep breathe before I came in so I wouldn't have to breathe. I walked over to the check in desk.

The lady spoke in Italian. "Good evening, Ma'am. How can I help you?"

I glanced at the arrivals and departures board and picked a random destination.

In Italian I replied, " One ticket to Forks, Washington, please."

"Make that two tickets please. First class." A voice called over my shoulder.

I snapped my head in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Rose what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see her. She had two suitcases with her along with one carry on and her purse.

She shrugged. "I just thought you'd need some company. Plus you didn't think that you would be the only one getting out did you?"

"Are you crazy? My dad would go demented if he knew you left! You have to go back, Rose."

She shrugged. "He'll get over it. I'm not going anywhere so either you embrace this or this is going to be hell for the both of us."

"Fine." I didn't bother to disagree with her. Rose will and always be stubborn. What she wants she gets and there is no arguing with her. We're alike that way and even though it annoys the hell out of me it makes me love her even more.

The lady asked for our passports and programmed our information into the system. We paid everything in cash, so that Aro couldn't track us. We went through security and the male security guard pulled Rose and I aside claiming he had to do a required "body search" just because Rose was wearing a belt.

After that we got to the waiting room and sat down. Most of the male passengers managed to sit in the seats surrounding us and showed no shame in staring at us. Rose ,of course, enjoyed the attention. I, on the other hand, sat there uncomfortably.

We boarded and the plane barely had any people on it. That was a relief, it made it easier for both Rose and I. We sat down, me grabbing the window seat. I wanted to watch as Volterra faded out of view, watch as the place I would never come back to turn into a speck in my vision.

The plane ride went smoothly and I passed the time by reading one of my favorites, _Wuthering Heights. _Rosalie had shook her head at me when she saw me take it out.

"You've read it a million times and you can recite the whole book in English, Latin, French, Italian, and Portuguese. Why read it again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I simply replied, "I love it."

When it reached nighttime and the human passengers started to sleep, I nudged Rose for us to pretend to do the same. She grumbled about it but eventually she relaxed and closed her eyes. I laid my head one of the pillows the flight attendant had given to us, then closed my eyes . I was left with my thoughts and the sound of people snoring on the plane.

In a few more hours after our 'nap', we finally landed. Over the intercom came a cheery voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed your flight. We will soon be landing. The city of Forks welcomes you!"

We walked through the airport and I could feel every eye on us. It wasn't unusual for people to stare. We were...different. To the public eye we were... attractive. Well Rose was anyway. I had nothing on her. Everyone knew she was beautiful. Compared to Rose I'm average. Whenever I said this however, Rose had a fit. She told me I had plenty of lookers, I just didn't see them.

We got out front and it was raining. Rose opened her umbrella, that she pulled out of nowhere, and I hailed a cab. A bunch of cars pulled over, some of them weren't even taxis, all males clearly vying for some time with us. Rose picked the first one in the line. The man jumped out of the car and popped the trunk open. He was short and chubby, definitely not a site for sore eyes. He had grease stains on his shirt and his jacket seemed like it was going to burst open any second.

He grabbed our luggage and placed it in the back. Then he opened the door for us and I climbed in first. Rose followed and he shut the door behind us.

"He smells." Was the first thing she said.

I chuckled. "He's human and leave him alone he's already nervous as it is. Do you hear his heart?"

Rose smirked. "I think I might have a little fun."

We got quiet when he climbed in.

The man cleared his throat and turned a little in his seat. "Where to ladies?"

"The Greenly Hotel please." Rose smiled politely.

He nodded quickly then turned back around. Ever so slowly he pulled onto the main road.

"So if people get suspicious..." I spoke quickly and low so the cab driver couldn't hear me.

"We drain them." Rose said nonchalantly.

I gave her a look, she knows how I feel about that. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Not even a little bite?" She asked, showing me her fangs for a moment.

"Rose we came here to get away from life back in Volterra not to kill off humanity."

"Who said we had to kill them off? Just a few people missing wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Actually it would. They could have family, friends, maybe even a significant other. You can't just kill whoever you want, whenever you want."

"Can we at least eat the cab driver? I haven't hunted yet."

"Too bad."

She sat back and pouted at me. I laughed at her, she was used to getting her way. After all her gift being compulsion, it wasn't hard to do. It was the way she seduced all her victims. I was the only one who couldn't be "compulsed". I have a mental and physical shield. She would never dare use it on me, if she knew what was good for her.

In front the cab driver was staring at us from the corner of his eye. He could barely focus on the road. Of course, Rose loved to put on a show. She winked at him and then took off her jacket. She only wore a bright pink camisole underneath. I rolled my eyes because of course she'd be wearing something so revealing.

"It's _so_ hot in here, isn't it Bella?" she said fanning herself dramatically. I didn't know whether to laugh at the poor man's face or stop her antics. The man was probably going to have a heart attack.

He coughed. "I could turn on the air conditioner?"

Rose smirked. "Would you?"

He played with the collar of his shirt then nodded. Suddenly, I could smell that he'd broken out into a sweat. Rose giggled, probably smelling it too. She leaned back, pushing out her boobs at the same time. I had to hold in my own giggles this time as the man swerved a little.

"Is everything okay, sir?" she asked, blinking innocently. The driver nodded muttering something about a rabbit.

A little while later we reached the front of a hotel. Rose paid him and stepped outside with one last wink at him. I thanked him and climbed out too. We stood on the sidewalk of a place I've never heard of and yet I couldn't be happier.

"Rose if the humans start asking questions; where we're from and stuff about our personal life what will we tell them?" I asked.

"We're cousins." She shrugged.

"From?"

"Phoneix. No! California."

"And our parents?"

"Died in a car crash. We've been on our own since you were 15 and I was 18."

"And we're here because?"

"Okay so I haven't thought that far ahead. But at least we have the basics and all we have to do is fit in."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Rose we would stand out in a football stadium. How are we supposed to _fit in_?"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. We left, Rose. He no longer has any control over me. I can actually make up my own mind for a change. It's different and it's kind of unbelievable." I told her softly.

"Bella stop worrying. We're out. You're free. I'm free. Besides I know people and I got us a place to stay."

"You know people?" I asked with a tone of surprise.

"Yes."

"So you thought of leaving too?"

"It crossed my mind a few times. Things weren't exactly working out between Felix and I. He was too controlling and he had a temper. I was only staying for you."

"You stayed for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. You're like a sister to me, Bella. I wasn't about to leave you by yourself."

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're the best, Rosalie."

Rose chuckled. "Don't start going all human on me."

"So is this the place we're staying?"

She shook her head. "No. There's a cabin thirty miles that way. That's where we're staying." She pointed west, into the forest.

"Why didn't we just get the cab to drop us?" I asked

"It's secluded. You could miss it if you didn't know what you were looking for. The only way to get there is to run."

I helped Rose with one of her bags and followed her as she started running.

My mouth dropped open when we reached the 'cabin'.

"Rose, that's not a cabin. That's a _mansion_." I whispered in awe.

She chuckled. "Remember Eleazar?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah." He used to be on Aro's guard but left a few years back.

"Well when he left the guard with Irina they came here, built this place and then they went to Alaska. He said we can use it for however long we need."

"That was nice of him. How did you get him to say yes?"

She winked. "He owes me a favor."

We walked into the cabin and set our stuff down in the foyer... Yes there was a foyer.

We both went in separate directions, looking for which room we wanted. I picked one that wasn't too big, but comfy. There was a nice rocking chair in the corner and a bookcase full of books. The closet was the perfect size for me and since I had no real use for the bed, I was all set. It even had a balcony with an magnificent view. Therefore, it was perfect.

I quickly settled in, unpacking and rearranging the room exactly how I wanted it in a matter of minutes.

When I got back downstairs there was no sign of Rose. I checked the kitchen and then the living room but there still wasn't any sign of her.

"Rose?" I called.

"In here." She answered.

I followed the sound of her voice and went to the garage. I walked in to find Rose underneath what I recognized to be a silver 1937 Mercedes-Benz 540K. It had been a while since I'd seen a car so old.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Staying underneath the car she said, "Eleazar asked me to take a look at the engine."

"I see. " I said leaning on the hood of the other Mercedes.

Rose rolled out from underneath and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked folding my arms.

"Somethings wrong. Whenever somethings wrong with you, you get quiet on me."

"Nothings wrong." I said clearing my throat.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Uh huh sure."

"Really." I insisted.

She eyed me for another minute then went back underneath the car.

"Do you like the house?"

"Yeah. The view from my room is beautiful." I smiled remembering the view of the balcony.

We talked a little more about Eleazar and other things then I suddenly had an idea.

"Rose I'm going for a run. I'll be back soon."

I started for the back door. As I was walking out she called, "Put on a jacket and don't get your hair wet!"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed her jacket from the sofa and I ran out the back door. I didn't know where I was going I just ran.

I ran in the direction of the moon. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle since the airport and it was nice.

I came to an abrupt stop when my path turned into a cliff. I walked to the edge of it and saw that below me was a river. On the other side of the river was another cliff. Smiling I jumped to the other side and kept running.

Suddenly, a strong smell assaulted my nose. It was something I had never smelt before. It wasn't human food. That was for sure. It smelt like..._wet dog_...mixed with human blood? I'd never smelt such a combination before and it peaked my curiosity.

I stopped running and sniffed the air. The smell had gotten stronger now and it was all around me. I looked around searching for the source of such a smell but there was nothing.

I could hear a heart beating and I searched some more for the source.

I was just about to turn back when I saw an object out of the corner of my eye. It was hiding behind the base of a huge tree.

"Who are you?" I asked eyeing it.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked.

I took a step towards him and I heard the leaves crunch as he took a step back. What could he possibly be doing in the woods at this time of the night? I took another step towards him which resulted in him taking another retreating one.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I sighed.

I hesitated a bit before saying. "I'm Bella. "

He cleared his throat and then answered. "Jacob...Black."

"Nice to meet you Jacob...Black." As the words left my mouth he finally relented and walked out from beneath the shadows. We both assessed each other. He was very tall, black hair and had russet colored skin. Interesting. He was...different. I'd never seen anything like him. Of course I knew he was human but no other human had smelt or looked so different. So the question was _what_ was he?

We continued staring at each other. Every little move he made didn't go unnoticed. I couldn't be too careful. I was new here. This wasn't my home and anything at this point was a threat. Finally he broke the silence.

"I know what you are." He stated, his brown eyes staring hard at me.

I raised an eye brow. Why would a -for all I knew- human know what I was? It couldn't be possible. No human knew of our existence. Any human that found out was immediately taken care of. I rolled my eyes at him, not believing he knew.

"What am I?"

He opened his mouth to answer my question but was interrupted by what sounded like a a deep growl...more than one.

My head whipped in the direction of the sound and through the trees I saw three big figures that resembled dogs. Instinct stepped in and I snarled, never seeing such a sight before. They advanced on us, still growling at me and obviously backing up this Jacob Black. Definitely _not_human.

Stretching my shield out I felt four more dogs were behind the others and by what I was seeing they looked ready to kill. I knew I was in danger now. I raised my invisible shield around me. What were these creatures?

Just as I began to plan how to get out of this situation, two more figures joined our group. Where had they come from, I had no idea, but I could smell they were both vampires . They started to growl back at the dogs who now had us completely surrounded.

My odds had gotten better, but I did not know these vampires anymore than I knew the dogs. For all I knew they could have been sent by my father.

As I was about to run for it one of the unknown vampires grabbed me and began running. Where was Rose when I needed her?

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please?<strong>


End file.
